After mission
by BMIK
Summary: Infantryman Cloud Strife gets summoned to Tseng's office after a mission... Tseng/Cloud beltkink!


**Happy Easter everyone! Here's a little gift for you, that my dearest Soyna, for whom this was originally written, allowed me to share with you^^ Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>After mission<span>

Cloud hadn't felt so nervous in a long time; his heart beat rapidly in his chest, his palms were sweaty and he felt as if his face was glowing like a furnace.

He wiped his hands on his pants and finally stepped through the opening glass door.

"Sir, you asked for me sir!"

The sight that greeted him was an unusual one. As he stood to attention, back straight and chin lifted, lips pressed together in firm determination, his brilliant blue eyes were blazing with motivation and eagerness to please.

Tseng found that to be awfully adorable as he turned around in his chair. He had been watching the city beneath them, the pale moon and the bright lights that were pinned to the surface of the earth as well as to the dark sky. Cloud's reflection in the window made a ghost of a smile appear on his lips.

"Infantryman Cloud Strife..." The glass of wine in Tseng's hand was guided towards his lips, before it was set down on the desk. Pulling out the earphone he was always connected to his men with, he let it vanish in a drawer and loosened his tie. Work time was over now.

Cloud tried not to fidget but stand straight. In all actuality, he had no idea what Tseng might want with him at that time. After their mission together, he had already been questioned and to tell the truth, he had been the least likely person to know why the helicopter had exploded or what was going on in general. He had just followed orders and led the way with Zack, because they both were country boys and more suited to scouting...

"Yes, sir."

It almost sounded like a question. A bit wary. Good.

Tseng slowly walked towards the young man, and Cloud couldn't help but think of a black panther stalking its prey.

The Turk took his time circling the blond and expressionlessly eyed him up and down. Finally, he stepped closer and unceremoniously unfastened the belt and the suspenders that held together Cloud''s armour.

"S-sir?" the boy stammered, but he didn't dare move, or turn his head. With Tseng standing close behind him, Cloud could smell the man's exotic scent and feel silky hair brushing against his neck. The close proximity made him bite his lips, a faint blush blossoming on his cheeks. Maybe he should request to leave...

"Sir, is there a reason you called me? Do you want to question me about the mission?"

"No." Cloud's armour clattered to the floor loudly and the blond couldn't help but flinch this time.

"Th-then may I request to leave, sir? If there is nothing here I can do for you."

Tseng bent down to grab the suspenders and then reached down to firmly take Cloud's wrists and bind them together. The infantryman was shocked to say the least and this time, he did struggle.

"Be still." Tseng's voice was calm but sharp and clear and there was no way to not obey it. "I didn't say that there is nothing you can do for me." His breath swept past Cloud's warm face, cooling it a bit.

Cloud felt very out of place and his belly did one flip after the next as he didn't know how to react or what would come next... He had no idea what to make of this. Maybe it was a test? But what for?

He flinched as suddenly a cold hand slipped underneath his shirt to scratch over his navel and then up his chest and a soft nipple. The air was cold on Cloud's skin as his shirt was roughly pulled up to expose his upper body.

"Wh-what?" All right, now he had absolutely no clue anymore what was going on, except for the fact that he felt majorly embarrassed and that there was a tingling in his loins and his chest that didn't belong there. What was Tseng doing? The enigmatic Wutaian had an agenda it seemed, because his movements were sure and deliberate. At least it felt like it since Cloud still had difficulties seeing him. He just felt the man's surprisingly tender hands on him and unconsciously arched a bit into the touch, gasping. Immediately after, he clenched his jaw shut.

"I did not give you permission to speak up, did I?" Tseng sounded slightly annoyed and Cloud lowered his head a bit. Maybe this was routine. Maybe it was normal to be summoned at 11pm and then be tied up without any explanation whatsoever and being half undresse-

Scratch the 'half' undressed.

Tseng's hands were busy opening his pants and roughly pulling them down.

"Sir!" Cloud protested, attempting to get away, but he couldn't, because his legs were trapped by the pants and underwear that pooled around his feet and effectively bound him.

"I told you to be still."

The blond tried to look over his shoulder in terror, but his range of motion was very restricted.

"Besides, I think you actually enjoy this treatment, Cadet Strife."

A hand sneaked up Cloud's naked thigh, making the blond shudder and tremble as it stroked over his half hard cock. The organ was instantly pumped with more blood at the teasing contact and grew larger, harder. Tseng chuckled beside Cloud's ear, his fingers flicking the hard tip and causing his victim to suppress a little groan. The youth wanted the ground to open and swallow him. He could see his blurred reflection in the large windows; his exposed, naked body, his clothes pooling around his legs and neck. Most significant were his pink, hard nipples, his flushed cheeks and his red, arched erection.

"Nonetheless, you need to learn to show your superiors proper respect."

Though he couldn't see it, Cloud could hear a suspicious swishing sound and before he could even try to think of what that could mean, a stinging pain erupted on his ass cheeks. The boy gritted his teeth, refraining from hissing out. What was Tseng doing? From the corner of his eye, he could see the man almost lazily wind something long around his hand.

A belt?

"When they tell you to be quiet then you have to obey."

The sound of the leather hitting his cheeks again filled the air and made Cloud squeeze his eyes shut.

"Does that hurt?" Tseng marvelled.

Of course it did! But at the same time...

"Y-yes."

"I told you to shut up."

Another slap, harder this time, made Cloud thrust his hips forward and then there was another and another. Breathing becoming accelerated, the blond did his best to not cry out. It did hurt, so much, but the tingling afterwards, the warmth made his belly flip again and his knees weaken. He wanted to speak up, wanted to ask Tseng to please end this and let him go, but he didn't dare.

Besides, he could hear the man stepping away and allowed himself to relax a bit. Actually he wanted to sob with relief, but he didn't dare do that either. Instead, he warily searched for Tseng's figure from the corner of his eye and finally he spotted him, slowly walking around. This wasn't much better, because Cloud didn't want the Turk to look at him, to see his weeping erection. Of course the Head Turk did though, as he stood nonchalantly before the blond, his eyes wandering up and down the naked young man, drinking the sight in.

"You seem to quite enjoy being punished, don't you?" Tseng almost drawled.

This time, Cloud wasn't fooled but petulantly kept his mouth shut, glaring a bit. He may be just an infantryman but that didn't mean that they could treat him however they liked!

A smile appeared on Tseng's lips, half satisfied, half predatory.

"I see you are learning. Good for you."

The words were accompanied by another fast snap with the end of the leather belt that this time hit Cloud's cock. Flinching, the youth made a stumbling step back, hissing in surprise. Not only because Tseng had hit him again and because of the pain, but also because... it... it felt so good! The friction on his cock was incredible and a whimper escaped him. Little tears gathered at the corners of his eyes.

"Pl-please..."

"Or maybe not."

Relentlessly, another hit followed and this time Cloud cried out loud, struggling to keep standing on his feet. His hips rolled back to avoid the whip, but at the same time, they thrust forward in longing for more contact, for friction, and Cloud felt so ashamed for his erratic, helpless and needy body.

Tseng shook his head a bit, as if in misery of Cloud's incompetence to follow a simple order. At the same time, he opened the fly of his pants to reveal his own erection that he nonchalantly grabbed with his free hand, starting to stroke it unfazed while his dark eyes rested on the blond's aroused, hard body. Angry red stripes showed on Cloud's ass and on his thighs, but Tseng wasn't fooled. The boy was so turned on he could barely stand nor form a coherent plea.

He raised his hand again, letting the smooth end of his belt dash down onto the pulsing hard flesh that stuck out between the blond's legs. Another half cry, half moan escaped Cloud's pouty lips and fresh precum dripped from the tip of his dick. Dark veins pulsed underneath the thinly-stretched skin and Tseng could see the boy's balls tighten. They must be getting heavier and heavier with every second... Cloud wouldn't last much longer and so Tseng bestowed some of the stinging treatment onto his nipples as well, all the while pumping his own cock.

"Uh, sir, pl-pleas- Ah!"

A quick succession of hard slaps made Cloud shut up, but he wouldn't have been able to protest any longer anyways. He didn't even want to and he gave up fighting. His legs couldn't support him any longer so he sank to his knees, but leaned back almost eagerly, exposing his erection to Tseng, thrusting and pushing it towards him for more. Tears kept running down his hot cheeks, but he didn't care, even if he was behaving like some needy slut. The pain and the pleasure felt so good. They were entangled and made his body shudder and tremble and crave for more, harder, faster!

And Tseng readily complied, coming closer, swinging his belt again and again until finally Cloud's eyes rolled back in his head and he came with a cry. His semen shot out of his cock to splatter over his chest, his nipples and his chin.

Tseng watched unmoving, rubbing his own dick with a speed beyond good and evil. He kept whipping Cloud, and with every new hit, another spurt of semen came forth, the boy whimpering and mumbling incoherently about how good he felt. It was that sight that eventually drove Tseng over the edge as well. He came all over Cloud and the blond readily opened his mouth, eyes hazy with pleasure, and a pink tongue darting out to desperately lick over the velvety tip of the Turk's organ. Tseng hissed; he couldn't help thinking of a kitten lapping up milk.

Spent, Cloud sagged back, feeling sticky cum cooling on his hot face and the rapture slowly subsiding. He was so tired and his eyes just slid shut, he couldn't keep awake...

"Hey, Spikey!"

Cloud bolted upright, face beet red. Of course, he couldn't just fall asleep like that! What if someone saw him!

"Nice dreams?"

Cloud blinked. Instead of Tseng's office, he was sitting in his bed, fully clothed and with no cum dripping down his face. Zack's hand waved in front of his face and his annoyingly knowing grin made Cloud puff out his cheeks in irritation. It didn't prevent him from blushing violently though.

"Get up, we are going to train!" And off Zack went, cheerfully waltzing out of the room as if nothing had happened.

Cloud looked after him, then sighed and pulled back the blanket. He would have to have a shower first... and change the sheets too.

Damn Zack and his silly stories about Turk interrogation methods.

end~

**As always constructive criticism is very much appre ciated ^_^ Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, Squeenix owns.  
><strong>


End file.
